Regret
by jena florn
Summary: Akashi menemui Kuroko. "Bisakah kita seperti dulu?" ... Kuroko kebingungan. "Seperti dulu yang mana?"—Akashi/Kuroko


**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujumaki**

 **Regret © jena** **florn**

 **IC.** **Typo. Boyslove; AkaKuro** w/ _O_ _gi_ _-M_ _ayu_

Cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan saya semata.

 _(_ _Akashi menemui Kuroko. "Bisakah kita seperti dulu?" ... Kuroko kebingungan. "Seperti dulu yang mana?"_ _)_

* * *

Sore belum habis bertamu di Tokyo. Saat itu Kuroko Tetsuya baru selesai berlatih basket. Ia berjalan di sepanjang trotoar bertemankan pejalan kaki lain yang—sepertinya—tak ada yang dikenalinya. Hingga akhirnya halte bus menawari Kuroko untuk duduk di bangku panjang yang hampir penuh.

Terlalu banyak orang. Terlalu banyak perhatian dari pasang-pasang mata beda warna. Kuroko sebenarnya tidak begitu suka berada di tempat dimana kehadirannya akan mudah disadari.

Usai meletakkan _vanilla shake_ di sisi tubuhnya, Kuroko memilih membaca komik sembari menanti bus. Tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki dengan seragam sekolah berbeda dengannya yang mengambil duduk dengan jarak dua lengan dari Kuroko. Kuroko tidak menyadari ia sedang diperhatikan. Kehadirannya disadari.

Lelaki berambut merah yang mengenakan setelan sekolah rapi itu membuat dua gadis yang duduk di sebelah Kuroko terkagum-kagum—atau terhipnotis. Mereka memilih meluangkan tempat duduk ketika Akashi Seijuro—begitu ia dikenal—menatap mereka melalui pasang mata beda warnanya yang indah.

Akashi mendapati Kuroko tak mengalihkan perhatian dari komik yang dibacanya meski bus sudah datang. Pikirnya, Kuroko pasti terlalu asik dengan dunianya.

Sudah berapa lama, sudah berapa banyak, Akashi tidak menatap Kuroko seperti itu. Mengawasi Kuroko dari jarak dekat, mengagumi paras Kuroko, merasai bahagia yang memeluk hati erat-erat.

Lama tidak berjumpa, Tetsuya. Apa kabar, Tetsuya. Bagaimana harimu, Tetsuya. Mari menikmati es krim dan mengantar sore berpulang bersamaku, Tetsuya. Apa kau masih mengingat _kita_ , Tetsuya.

Ada banyak kalimat yang ingin Akashi ucapkan pada Kuroko.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Tetsuya."

Dan ia memilih kalimat yang terpikirkan olehnya pertama kali.

Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian dari komik. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Akashi duduk tak jauh darinya.

Ada apa? Kenapa lelaki ini bisa duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya, di bawah atap halte, di tempat yang tak seharusnya dikunjungi seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Hanya itu yang bisa Kuroko lontarkan. Ia terkejut mendapati kehadiran Akashi. Ia terkejut tahu Akashi kembali menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akashi- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Terlalu tipis. Senyuman adalah sesuatu yang aneh bagi Akashi yang belakangan itu dikuasai ambisinya tentang _kuat dan menang_. Tapi ia memberikannya. Senyuman khusus untuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya balik. "Aku ingin mendengarkanmu berbicara banyak, seperti dulu."

Alasan yang terlalu sederhana untuk membuat Akashi datang padanya.

"Tidak ada."

Kuroko berbohong. Tapi ia menatap Akashi, berusaha meyakinkan melalui pasang mata sewarna langit musim seminya.

"Bisakah kita seperti dulu?"

Ya?

Kuroko kebingungan. "Seperti dulu yang mana?"

"Menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang bersama, berlatih basket bersama, membuat impian yang sama," ujar Akashi. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat dan ia merasa kesakitan.

"Bukan yang bagian kau menghancurkan Ogiwara juga?"

Jangan menatapku begitu, Kuroko, kumohon. Jauh dari dalam hatinya Akashi berujar.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kuroko sejenak. Ia sedang mengontrol diri, ia sedang berusaha menguasai ketenangan yang perlahan menjauh darinya.

Akashi menarik napas dalam. "Bahkan kalau aku bilang maaf untuk yang kesekian, itu tidak berarti, 'kan?"

"Aku sudah melihat Mayuzumi Chihiro, dia sangat hebat. Mengagumkan," ujar Kuroko tulus. "Pergilah, Akashi- _kun_."

... Tidak.

"Tetsuya." Akashi menatap Kuroko. Kecewa. "... Kuroko."

Tapi Kuroko berdiri dan memilih menaiki bus yang baru saja datang. Meninggalkan Akashi dengan sebegitu banyak kerinduan. Pun penyesalan.

Harusnya ia bisa membuat Kuroko bertahan lebih lama bersamanya. Harusnya Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko punya Ogiwara yang jauh lebih lama sudah bersamanya, yang sudah membuat banyak impian bersama Kuroko, yang sudah Kuroko kenal begitu dekat, ia sayangi begitu pekat. Akashi hanya harus membiarkan dan tidak perlu mengusik. Agar Kuroko tidak memunggunginya.

Tapi Akashi menghancurkan segalanya yang ada di antara Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Akashi menghancurkan Ogiwara.

Barangkali kala itu ia terlalu hanyut dalam ambisinya tentang _menghancurkan dan hisap telak kemenangan_. Ia memukul Ogiwara dengan pukulan telak di wajahnya; pertandingan 111:11. Tapi Akashi tidak tahu jika saat itu pula ia akan melihat Kuroko jatuh, menangis. Akashi ikut terluka. Padahal ia hanya ingin memberi luka pada tim lawan, pada Ogiwara.

Sejak saat itu Kuroko mulai begitu jauh. Terlalu jauh.

Harusnya Akashi mensyukuri sebatas apa yang bisa ia lalui dengan Kuroko dulu. Bersama Kuroko sebatas itu. Membiarkan Kuroko dengan Ogiwara. Tapi ia tamak, manusia sering serakah. Akashi mau lebih dan lebih. Hingga akhirnya ia tahu bahwa semua itu menyakitinya.

Mungkin Kuroko tidak tahu. Kuroko tidak _peka_. Jika saja ia memperhatikan Mayuzumi lebih lekat, maka Kuroko akan tahu kenapa Akashi memilih Mayuzumi. Jika saja Kuroko mau mencoba berdiri di hadapan Mayuzumi dan bertatapan dengannya, maka ia akan berkaca.

Karena Akashi, bagaimana atau siapapun yang tengah memimpin dirinya di dalam sana. Hati tetap satu. Hati tetap sama. Kuroko tetap jadi satu-satunya bagi Akashi.

* * *

.

.

(end)

saya bikin ini usai hanyut di knb s3 kuroko ngeflashback; dulu yg anget-angetnya sayang ogiwara dan sayang akakuro juga (now I'm ogikuro and akaaka shipper XD terima kasih yg sudah baca :) RnR?

Batang, 5 Desember 2015

jenaflorn


End file.
